


hugs

by bbokari



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: <3, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han Needs a Hug, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Happy Ending, Help, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hwang Hyunjin is a Little Shit, IM SORRY AAAA, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soft Ending, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tired Han Jisung | Han, Worried Bang Chan, dw skz loves each other, i got lazy on the end help, i hope u cried, this is me projecting myself to jisung, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbokari/pseuds/bbokari
Summary: han jisung just wants hugs, but everyone seems tired already.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 3
Kudos: 171





	hugs

the 8 boys finally had a day off. they’ve been busy with album promotions, video shoots and practice. jisung felt that he hasn’t had a chance to breathe. 

he looked across the room to see hyunjin scrolling through his phone. he rolled off his bed and attempted to crawl into bed with hyunjin but was pushed off.

“stop being clingy, there aren’t any cameras in here so there’s no reason to be annoying today.” hyunjin said with an exasperated sigh. the other was slightly taken back, but just thought that maybe he was have a rough day and needed to be alone. shrugging, he made his way out to the kitchen to see seungmin making pancakes.

“morning seung.” he called out as he poured himself a glass of water.  
“morning hyung.” the younger responded and jisung opted to wrapping his arms around him from the back. burying his face into his back the younger spun around, ruffling his hair. “look, i love you and all but it's difficult to cook and have you cling to me. can’t you go hang in the living room?” he asked. jisung just gave a small smile before he apologized and walked out of the kitchen. 

jeongin was sitting in the living room watching music bank reruns as he sat down next to him.

“innie~” he sang out as he pulled the other into his arms. the younger simply just groaned and pulled himself away, making jisung pout, he looked at jeongin again, but jeongin stopped him before he got to say anything. 

“if there’s nothing being recorded i don’t want you acting cute or clinging to me.” he said and jisung pouted even more. felix was nice, right? he left to find the australian in his room.

“hey ji, what’s up?” he asked, voice scratchy, as he saw the other walk in.

“no one will cuddle with me.” the other pouts and felix just laughed, patting jisung’s head.

“sorry i can’t help you there,” he pauses before he sneezes, eyes watering up before he continues “i’ve caught a cold and chan told me to make sure i don’t get anyone else sick.”

“you were the only person i could trust.” jisung whined out before ruffling the others hair and walking out.

“minho hyung.” he called out.  
“he’s in the dining room.” seungmin responded. as he made his way into the room he saw the older roll his eyes. he paused a second, having a mental argument with himself over whether or not he wanted to be rejected again.

“will you cuddle with me?” the younger begged.

“maybe tomorrow, i just wanted some alone time.” the older responded with a saccharine sweet tone. jisung just gave him a small smile before he decided to find chan and changbin so he could work on some lyrics rather than just sitting there. making his way towards their room he paused when he heard them talking to hyunjin.

“he won’t stop clinging to everyone. i get he asks like that for the fans but he doesn’t have to do it every single hour even when the cameras are off.” hyunjin exclaimed and jisung knew who he was talking about, he was talking about jisung, and his heart deflated a bit more. putting on a forced smile, he knocked on the door and walked in.

“hi sungie.” hyunjin said as he patted his shoulder walking past him.

“i wanted to write for a bit.” jisung explained. chan handed him his notebook and pen. he got comfortable as he sat on the floor between the two on the bed. he knew he could be annoying but he didn’t think the others were that bothered by him.

“you okay?” chan asked him softly. jisung was confused for a second before he realized his smile had fallen.

“of course hyung.” he replied and went back to writing. his lyrics weren’t making any sense. no flow was appearing no matter how much he wrote. it was just a pathetic mess of words written on a page.

“jisung, can we talk to you?” changbin asked and the younger just nodded, setting down his lyric book.

“you know you don’t have to act constantly cute or loving, right?” chan asked, still speaking softly as if the other was fragile.

“i know.” jisung spat out.

“the others don’t really care for skinship that much. some are starting to complain and i think you should hold back a bit. i, myself, have been getting slightly annoyed.” chan continued.

“i don’t mean to be annoying.” jisung replied in a hushed tone. even throughout all these years he had never once knew he annoyed chan, that is what made his heart sink and shatter.

“we know. you can just leave your cute act for the cameras.” changbin added. jisung just nodded.

“i think i’m going to sleep for a bit, my lyrics aren’t making sense.” he said, excusing himself. 

he made his way to his room throwing on a mask and hat before leaving the dorm. walking down the street, he reached the small diner he always goes to if he needs to be alone. 

placing his order he sat down in the far corner table, he sat there looking out the window at the passing faces. he saw a little boy holding his mom's hand and noticeably squeezing it harder when cars passed. 

he let out a content hum as he finished his drink. ‘would anyone hold my hand’ he thought to himself letting out a small laugh. he knew the other members had limits and he can’t blame them for getting annoyed. 

hell, he’s annoyed with himself too. he just wanted a simple hug or even cuddles. perhaps he should start cutting back on bothering the members so much. start cuddling with plushies and making friends that didn’t have to constantly deal with him. 

pulling his mask up he made his way back to the dorms, tears threatening to spill out at any given moment. when he arrived he kicked off his shoes and changed into a big sweater shirt and sweats.

he collapsed into his bed, hands searching for anything to hug. he never wanted to be a bother to anyone, much less to the people he spends majority of his time with.

the tears started falling as he hugged his teddy close to his chest. silent sobs escaped his lips as he thought about how annoyed his members have to be to complain to chan about it. why couldn’t he just be like jeongin? the youngest never asked for skinship, yet he was adored by the whole group. 

his thoughts continued to torment him as his tears kept flowing, eventually his breath evened out as he fell asleep wishing that one day he wouldn’t be such a pest to the others.

the group was in a van. they were heading to the place they were going to be interviewed with. it was early in the morning. none of the members were noisy, they were all sleepy and listening to the radio.

jisung just stared on the windows, quiet. still thinking what hyunjin told about him to his hyungs yesterday. he tried to think about something else positive, but hyunjin's voice was still haunting him. 

"am i annoying?" he muttered quietly, asking himself.

"we're here." the driver said and stopped the van infront of a building. before anyone could go out, chan slid the door and let everyone out one by one.

the group started chattering while walking towards the building's front door, leaving jisung behind overthinking.

\---

it was finally the start of their interview. they were getting ready, the stylists were quickly fixing the boys' hair and makeup. the director clapped his hands, telling everyone to get ready.

the interview finally started. all of them smiling, saying their intro. "step out! hello everyone and we are stray kids!" they all said in sync. the director said the rules of the interview and they all nodded on the camera. there was a box infront of them, full of fans questions from twitter. 

"all you need to do is pick a piece of paper from the box while closing your eyes and all of you will answer the question." 

"who wants to go first?" chan asked, holding the box and looked at all of them. "ooo, me!" hyunjin raised his hand. he took the box and closed his eyes, trying to pick a piece of paper. he then opened his eyes and read it.

"who's the member always wanting skinship?" he read in english, clearly struggling, the members were laughing. "three, two, one!" they all pointed on jisung.

the members were definitely waiting for jisung to say something cringy or loud, but it was the different. jisung just smiled at the camera.

"yeah.." he said with fake enthusiasm. chan was worried, the younger never acted like this. "okay um..next question" they all looked away from jisung, thinking something was off.

\---

the interview continued and they all bid their goodbyes to the staffs and everyone. they were walking again to their van, being chaotic as always except for one person. they were in a group joking around, leaving jisung behind again. 

the oldest stopped walking, waiting for jisung to catch up. "sung? are you alright?" he asked. jisung nodded a yes and smiled widely. 

"of course! why wouldn't i? im the clown, the loudest, the one who always asks for skinship member!!" he said sarcastically, but not too obvious. chan frowned and made a movement to make jisung stop walking.

"jisung. tell me the truth." he said sternly. jisung just lowered his head, not wanting to breakdown. 

"i-i just.. i cant explain" he replied, stuttering. his vision getting blurry everytime he says a word. chan sighed. "we'll talk about this in the dorm, okay?" 

they both headed to the van, jisung immediately going to the backseat making chan frown even more.

"i hope he's okay."

\----

they are in the dorm, being lazy again and wanting for skinship. they were so tired today and wanted some hugs and affection.

seungmin wanted hugs right now. he stood up from his bed and went outside of his room, seeing all of the members, except jisung, in the living room playing.

he wonders where the squirrel-like boy was, but he shrugged it off because he really wanted affection right now.

he continued walking to the living room. he hasn't said anything about wanting hugs yet jeongin already hugged him. he was thankful for that, honestly.

the others seemed to notice it and smiled, telling seungmin to sit in the middle of the couch. the said boy did, now they were all pilled up in cuddles and hugs.

jisung went out of the bathroom, seeing all of the members laughing and hugging. 

he bit his lips. did they just forget about him? plus, they were hugging. 

' i thought they hated skinship? or maybe they just really don't like me. do they? maybe they do. maybe i'm annoying and they're disgusted by me. ' jisung's thoughts continued to torment him, until he remembred a memory. 

"i fucking hate you, you're such a disgraceful child, a disappointment to the family. i regret having you, you annoying piece of shit."

tears started welling up again. he shaked his head and went to his room, accidentally shutting the door loudly.

some of the members flinched and turn around to see jisung's room.

chan's face turned into a frown and worrying thoughts came back to his mind. he stood up and walked away from the couch and knocked on jisung's door.

"jisung, you there?" he continued to knock softly. 

no answer.

the 6 others also went to the door and started to knock. 

"sungieee"  
"hyung?"  
"sung, open the door please"  
"jisung this is hyung, open the door"  
"jisung hyung?"  
"hyungiee"

chan shushed all of them and placed his ear on the door. as he did, he heard quiet, broken sobs in the room. he felt his heart break since he never heard the poor boy cry ever since their first win.

"sungie, this is hyung. please open the door, please let us help you." he whispered. still no answer. chan sighed and told felix to get the spare key.

as felix gave the key, chan immediately unlocked the door. oh how loud chan's heart break into pieces. the view he was looking at right now was heartbreaking.

jisung was covered in blankets, hugging his plush and sobbing uncontrollably. chan went to his bed and hugged the younger, rubbing circles on his back while the younger hicupped on the older's shoulder.

"h-hyung.." he said in a whisper. if chan had to tell the truth, he was also close to crying. the boy sounded so broken, weak and fragile. "its okay sungie, hyungie is here."

the members only stared. they couldn't do anything since they didnt know what happened to jisung, plus they never seen him this weak before. 

"h-hyung please leave. i-i'm too clingy, r-right?... please go.." he continued to whisper. if you could only see hyunjin's expression, it was full of guilt and regret. 

chan shushed the younger and continued to hug him. "its okay sungie, im sorry for saying those things to you, hyungie really is.." chan said. felix, who just recovered from his fever, wiped his own tears and pushed everyone then jumped on jisung, pushing chan away.

"j-jisungie! i'm really sorry, please stop crying! i-it hurts me to see you like this, i promise ill hug you everyday, ill give you attention, ill give you affection, please stop crying.." he cried out loud and hugging on the older using his fists. he regret everything. everyone regrets.

"l-lixie.."

jisung was overwhelmed. he doesn't even know where to start.

until hyunjin hugs him too, tears flowing on his face. "i'm sorry for saying those things yesterday, i really am. its understandable if you wont forgive me, but please tell me if you need any hugs, ill be here for you."

then next, every member hugged him. jisung was now smiling and crying.

until someone went infront of him.

it was jeongin. the poor maknae had tears and snots all over his face.

"hyung?.. i-i'm sorry for pushing you out yesterday. i probably made you sad, i just wasnt on the mood yesterday, i-i was just-" jeongin tried to make up a sentence, but jisung pulled him and bring him to the group hug. everyone smiled at them and continued to cuddle. cuddling went from minutes and everyone was snoring. 

atlast, jisung finally slept smiling.


End file.
